Down the Rabbit Hole (Olivia version)
MisterCartoonMovie and Edizioni VHS Pirata present Olivia in Wonderland Starring Vivienne Jolie-Pitt as Olivia Flaversham Katie Lopez as the singing voice of Olivia Flaversham Tress MacNeille as Gadget Hackwrench and Mahra Corey Burton as Zipper, Archimedes, and Shere Khan Jeff Bennett as Orville and Sergeant Tibbs John Goodman as Thomas O'Malley and Little John Rowan Atkinson as Zazu Nathan Lane as Timon Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max Roscoe Lee Browne as Francis Cheech Marin as Tito Carolyn Hennessey as Bambi's Mother James Earl Jones as Mufasa Estelle Harris as Audrey the Hen Gilbert Gottfried as Iago Maurice LaMarche as Robin Hood Parker Goris as Flounder and Jim Cummings as King Louie Chorus: Olivia in Wonderland Male Chorus: How do you get to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hills or underland Or just behind a tree? When clouds go rolling by Male Chorus: They roll away and leave the sky Chorus: Where is the land beyond the eye The people cannot see? Where can it be? Male Chorus: Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? Female: They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Chorus: Olivia in Wonderland Female Chorus: Where is the path to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hill or here or there I wonder where One sunny day in England, there were a lot of activities in the park. Toons were either playing games or fishing in the pond. Sitting under a tree was a mouseling — a teenage girl of 14 — who was very tall and slim for her age, with creamy fur covering her body, a small white bucktooth that can sometimes be jutting out from her upper lip, a round head, large, curvy pink ears — complete with pink ear innards — wide, curvy cheeks, a little pink heart-shaped nose poking out from between two sea-green eyes, and long, flowing golden-blonde hair that went down to her buttocks. Resting on top of her head was a pair of dark blue goggles (with clear dark blue lenses) that complemented her outfit - a lavender jumpsuit with a high collar and rolled-up sleeves, along with a dark violet belt around her waist. Her name was Gadget Hackwrench, and she was currently reading a history book. "...leaders, and had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Edwin and Morcar, the earls of Mercia and Northumbria declared for him, and even Stigand-" Gadget was cut off when a shoe waved at her face. "Olivia!" Sitting on a branch was another mouseling. The mouseling — a young girl of 5 — was very small and slim for her age, with tan fur covering her body and a wave of matching fur-hair adorning the top of her round head, along with a pair of large, curvy ears — complete with pink ear innards — on top of either side of her head. Like Gadget, a small white bucktooth can sometimes be seen sticking out from her upper lip. A little dark red heart-shaped nose poked out from between two chocolate brown eyes, which sparkled with a youthful gleam, her cheeks were wide and curvy, and her small limbs ended in small hands and feet. A pair of white panties was set between her legs and fastened at her waist. Tucked behind her left ear was a big red hair-bow that complemented her outfit — a pair of white bloomers both covering the bottom half of her stomach and with frills going down to her knees and a blue jumper dress that also went down to her knees over a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves (that is similar to Dorothy Gale's dress, without the checkered pattern, of course) — which went well with the white socks and black Mary Jane shoes covering her feet. Her name was Olivia Flaversham, Gadget's younger sister. Right now, she was making a daisy chain rather than listening to Gadget. Accompanying her on a branch was a mint-turquoise fly with clear wings on his back, a big black nose, yellow eyes, and antennae, wearing only a red short-sleeved shirt. His name was Zipper. "I'm listening," Olivia told Gadget in a bored voice. As Olivia continued making her daisy chain, Gadget continues reading. "And even Stigand, the archbishop of Canterbury, agreed to meet with William and offered him the crown." Meanwhile, Olivia placed her completed daisy chain on Zipper's head, who shook it off onto Gadget's head. "William's conduct at first was mo-" Olivia giggled, but Gadget shouted, "Olivia! Will you kindly pay attention to your history lesson?" "I'm sorry," Olivia apologized. "But how can one possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?" "My dear child, there are a great many good books in this world without pictures." Gadget responded. Olivia rolled her eyes. "In this world, perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures." "Your world?" Gadget asked with a laugh. "What nonsense. Now, once more...from the beginning..." Then an idea sprung in Olivia's head. "Nonsense?" She picked up Zipper and set him on her lap. "That's it, Zipper! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." Zipper nodded in agreement. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't," Olivia continued. This perplexed Zipper, who shook his head in confusion. "And contrariwise, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it would be, it would. You see?" asked Olivia asked, and Zipper nodded and buzzed. Olivia jumped down to the ground, and Gadget was too busy reading to notice. "In my world, You wouldn't say, 'Buzz.'" Olivia said, "You'd say, 'Yes, Miss Olivia.'" Zipper buzzed. "Oh, but you would." Olivia said as she picked up her fly. She started to walk away. "You'd be just like people, Zipper, and all the other animals too." She put Zipper down in a flower bed, as Olivia said, "Why, in my world..." Olivia: Cats and rabbits Would reside in fancy little houses And be dressed in hats and shoes and trousers. Olivia drops a flower on Zipper and he bats it away. Olivia lies down in the daisy field. Olivia: In a world of my own All the flowers Would have very extra special powers They would sit and talk to me for hours When I'm lonely in a world of my own A bluebird lands in a tree and begins to chirp. Olivia: There'd be new birds Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds The bird goes to a small pond and splashes around in it. Olivia: Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds The bird flew back to the branch and dried itself off. Olivia: Within that world of my own I could listen to a babbling brook And hear a song that I could understand Olivia and Zipper lie down on the riverbank. Olivia: I keep wishing it could be that way Because my world would be a wonderland As the song ended, Olivia closed her eyes and touched a river and her reflection rippled. Suddenly, a new reflection formed farther down the river. Zipper's jaws dropped and he did take a double take. The reflection was a brown pygmy owl, yellow eyeballs, orange beak and feet. His name was Archimedes. He had his eyes closed as he walked and whistled a tune. Zipper started to tug on Olivia as he buzzed loudly, trying to get the mouse's attention. "Oh, Zipper, Olivia said. "It's just a pygmy owl with brown feathers..." Her eyes snapped open and she too did a double take with a surprised look on her face. Archimedes pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, as Olivia added in surprise, "And a watch!" Archimedes looked at the watch and a look of shock appeared on his face. "Oh, my bill and feathers!" Archimedes exclaimed. He began to run away, as he yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" "Now this is curious," Olivia. "What could a pygmy owl possibly be late for?" She got up and started to follow the owl, and Zipper followed his owner, as Olivia yelled, "Please, sir!" Archimedes: I'm late, I'm late For a very important date No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! As he disappeared over a hill, Olivia stopped and said to her fly, "It must be awfully important, like a party or something!" Then she yelled, as she and Zipper chased after him, "Mister Owl! Wait!" Archimedes: No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! Archimedes reached a hole in the side of a hill and turned. Archimedes: No time to say good-bye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! He jumped into the hole and disappeared again. Olivia and Zipper ran to the rabbit hole and Olivia got down on her knees. "My, what a peculiar place to have a party," she said, and Zipper buzzed in agreement. Olivia started to crawl into the hole and was surprised to be at the front of a long tunnel. "You know, Zipper, we really shouldn't...uh...uh...be doing this..." Olivia said, as she squeezed into the tunnel. "After all, we haven't been invited!" She did fit, but she was a tad too big, as she crawled down the tunnel and added, "And curiosity often leads to TROUBLLLLLLEEEE!" The reason why she had suddenly screamed because she had fallen. The tunnel had led to another large hole. Zipper was lucky enough not to fall also, as he watched Olivia fell down, rapidly. "Good-bye, Zipper!" Olivia shouted, as she fell into the darkness and the mouse and fly waved to each other. "GOOD-BYYYYEEE!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:MisterCartoonMovie Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes